The invention set forth in this specification pertains to both a new and improved method and a new and improved apparatus sequential using either a compressed fluid or a vacuum in order to cause a series of mechanical actions. More specifically it pertains to a method and apparatus as indicated which are used for body stimulation or massage purposes.
Unfortunately generic language such as is used in the preceding to broadly indicate the nature and scope of the invention does not effectively indicate the actual nature of the invention. The latter is best illustrated by discussing a presently preferred utilization of the present invention in the field of body stimulation or massage. It is not considered necessary to attempt to delineate all conceivable uses of the concepts of the invention in order to delineate or explain the invention since the nature of the invention can be reasonably illustrated with reference to its preferred utilization.
It is well known that it is frequently desirable to massage or stimulate a body such as a human body for one or more of a variety of reasons which are unimportant to an understanding of the invention. Virtually everyone is familar with the fact that such stimulation can be accomplished manually or with any one of a series of different devices. Most commonly the equipment employed for body stimulation or massage is mechanical in nature. Usually--but not always--mechanical massage equipment is constructed so as to vibrate the portion of the body being treated.
In spite of the fact that many different items of mechanical equipment have been developed for use in massaging or stimulating the body, it is believed that there still exists a need for new and improved massage equipment. More specifically it is considered that there exists a need for equipment which can be used to support a part or all of the human body and to concurrently gently stimulate the body as it supported in such a manner that an individual will not normally experience any discomfort and will normally not be distracted to such an extent as to interfere with the performance of a common task such as driving a car or truck, watching television or the like.